<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youngjo by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289472">Youngjo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe'>BarryandCisco_FlashVibe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Multifandom Mafia AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mafia AU, Multifandom Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leedo's new assignment, make a name for his organization in their new territory by getting a debtor to pay his loan in full, or take that debtor's life. Only one problem, the debtor turns out to be someone he knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Multifandom Mafia AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youngjo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is the first story in this series. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “How did they even let it get this bad?” an orange-haired man said as he glared at the papers he was looking through.</p><p>               “Their leniency is why their territory was ripe for taking over, Seoho,” a blue-haired man responded.</p><p>               “Hongjoong is correct,” the brunette man to the right of Hongjoong said as he cleaned one of his many knives which were on the table in front of him. “Which is why we should make it obvious that we will not be so lenient.”</p><p>               “What is it that you propose, Shinwon?” Seoho said, eyeing the man’s knives spread out on the table, encroaching on others' space at the table.</p><p>               “We’re not making our first impression on a newly acquired territory be torture,” a man with grey hair said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Shinwon.</p><p>               “Of course not, Seungjun. That’s why we won’t be sending Shinwon’s men. The Demonz are a bit strong of a first impression on a newly acquired territory. We’ll send Sangyeon’s men,” Hongjoong said.</p><p>               A buff brunette huffed and leaned forward to shuffle through the papers they all had copies of. “These documents aren’t incredibly detailed. Most of my men, especially Leedo, won’t be happy to leave behind widows and children,” Sangyeon said.</p><p>               “What do you think Jun? You’ve been unusually quiet,” Seoho said with a pointed look at the handsome black-haired man sitting across from him.</p><p>               Jun shrugged and said, “You know I don’t care for the murder and torture side of the business. Put it to a vote and I’ll vote with the majority as I usually do in these situations.”</p><p>               Seoho sighed and said, “Fine, all in favor of sending Sangyeon’s men?”</p><p>               Everyone, including Shinwon, raised their hands, so Jun nodded and raised his hand as well. “Looks like it’s unanimous,” Jun said.</p><p>               Sangyeon sighed, gathered up the documents and said, “Leedo’s going to be pissed.” He sent a knowing looking in Seoho’s direction before leaving the room.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>               A black-gloved hand crushed the paper it held, as its owner glared up at the apartment building in front of him. It was a run-down apartment, in a shitty and dangerous part of town. Leedo had done some research and found the apartment’s inhabitant hadn’t paid rent or utilities for a few months and was lucky to even be allowed to live there. When he had read the name on the document Sangyeon had given him, he had been shocked to see an awfully familiar name on it. But there was no way that <span class="u">his</span> Kim Youngjo was living <span class="u">here</span> or was as in debt as the papers he was given told him he was.</p><p>               He and Youngjo had been friends since they were in diapers. Their mothers were best friends and loved bringing the two of them together for play dates. Leedo couldn’t reconcile the big-eyed, sweet boy he was raised with, with the man who could borrow so much money from a loan shark and have the balls to be so behind on payments. His Kim Youngjo was too sweet to be the man he was after.</p><p>               Convinced that the name was just a coincidence, Leedo made his way up to the debtor’s apartment door. He was ready to collect payment in full or take the man out and make a statement for their organization. He knocked loudly on the door, adjusting his jacket so his holstered guns were more visible for intimidation purposes. It would either have the man falling over himself to pay his debt, or have the man running, and Leedo never turned down a good chase.</p><p>               The door opened and a black-haired man was bowing and speaking before even looking to see who was at the door. “I’m sorry, sir. I only have half the rent, but I get paid tomorrow and can pay it all then.”</p><p>               “Youngjo…” Leedo whispered. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Even though he hadn’t seen Youngjo since the elder had graduated from high school, that voice was unmistakable to Leedo. This was his best friend. His target was <span class="u">his</span> Youngjo.</p><p>               “Geonhak!” Youngjo said, eyes widening as he stood straight quickly and stared up at his best friend. “Wha…what are you doing here? How did you find me here?” he said, eyes flicking between his friend’s face and the guns the younger man was carrying. “And why are you carrying guns?” he whispered.</p><p>               “Why didn’t you tell me you were so in debt,” Leedo asked.</p><p>               Youngjo’s eyes widened even more and he opened the door wider, motioning for Leedo to enter. He gulped as he closed the door and turned slowly to face his best friend. “How’d you find out?”</p><p>               “I <span class="u">found out</span> because my organization now owns your debt Kim Youngjo, and I was sent here to collect it in full or kill you,” Leedo said, voice practically a roar.</p><p>               “Kill me?” Youngjo whispered.</p><p>               “Yes, you idiot! You have a large debt that you haven’t made one payment on in three years! What did you think would happen?” Leedo started pacing back and forth in Youngjo’s living room. As angry as he was, he still was able to notice the small details like the only lighting in the whole apartment coming from numerous candles scattered around.</p><p>               “Wait, what do you mean I haven’t made one payment? I should be <span class="u">finished</span> paying…” Ravn muttered. His eyes narrowed and he whispered, “Oh my God. That bastard.”</p><p>               “Not even one payment Youngjo,” Leedo said, grinding his teeth as he watched his friend slide down the wall and collapse on the floor, face in his hands.</p><p>               “My mom was sick. My dad borrowed the money in my name. The money paid for her medical bills. I was working six jobs to give money to my dad to pay back the loan…” he whispered, looking up at Geonhak with tears pooling in his eyes. “He must have started gambling again,” he said, hiding his face as the tears fell.</p><p>               “Fuck! Okay, I’m going to take you to my bosses and plea for your life since you’re my friend,” Leedo said, grabbing Youngjo’s arm and pulling him gently to his feet. Leedo drew his gun and pushed Youngjo behind him as the door slammed open.</p><p>               “Youngjo~!” a young boy with fluffy brunette hair said as he bent to remove his shoes.</p><p>               “Giwook…” Youngjo whispered.</p><p>               The boy’s head shot up and his eyes widened when he took in the situation.  “Geonhak? W-why do you have a gun,” he asked.</p><p>               Leedo cursed and put his gun back in its holster. “Damnit Giwook! You’ve always had terrible timing kid. You’re going to have to come with me now too.”</p><p>               “Where are we going,” Giwook asked with a grin. His eyes met Youngjo’s and his grin fell. “I’m not going to like the answer, am I?”</p><p>               “Afraid not kid,” Leedo said.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>               “So, are we not going to address the elephant in the room?” Giwook said, arms crossed as he pouted.</p><p>               “What elephant?” Leedo grumbled.</p><p>               “How you ended up in the mafia would be a good start,” Youngjo said, glaring from where he sat beside Giwook. They were waiting for Leedo’s bosses to arrive.</p><p>               “That’s a long story, Jo,” Leedo said softly.</p><p>               “You only call me Jo when you want something or you’re deflecting,” Youngjo muttered, glaring at his friend.</p><p>               “They’re here,” Leedo said as a pretty pink-haired man approached them.</p><p>               “You can go in now,” the man said to Leedo.</p><p>               “Thanks, New,” Leedo said, motioning for his friends to follow him.</p><p>               “Why did you call us here Leedo,” Shinwon asked with a glare.</p><p>               “And why did you bring people here,” asked Hongjoong.</p><p>               “I told you all there wasn’t enough information in those documents, and Leedo wouldn’t appreciate being sent to kill just anyone,” Sangyeon said with a huff.</p><p>               “So, what’s the reason that you couldn’t kill your target, and instead, brought him before all of us,” Seoho asked, leaning forward slightly in interest.</p><p>               “Kim Youngjo is my brother in all but blood. There’s no way I can kill him or <span class="u">let</span> him be killed,” Leedo said, meeting Seoho’s eyes confidently.</p><p>               “And the boy?” Hongjoong said.</p><p>               “Another friend who was at Youngjo’s apartment,” Leedo said.</p><p>               “What are you asking us for here Leedo,” Seungjun asked.</p><p>               “Youngjo’s life spared. I’ll bare whatever the consequences are,” Leedo said, back straight and head held high.</p><p>               “Hak, no…” Youngjo said softly, grabbing his friend’s wrist.</p><p>               “We’ll discuss it. Leave the room, please,” Seoho said.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>               “Hak!” Youngjo said, grabbing the man’s hand as he marched out of the room ahead of him and Giwook.</p><p>               “Jo, I will do what I have to do to keep you alive. Don’t ask me not to,” Leedo said, staring straight ahead, avoiding looking at his friend.</p><p>               “Geonhak, look at me,” Youngjo said.</p><p>               Leedo turned and met Youngjo’s eyes. “I won’t lose you,” Leedo muttered.</p><p>               “You big idiot,” Youngjo whispered, punching Leedo’s shoulder softly with a watery smile.</p><p>               “I’m sorry to hear about your mom, Jo,” Leedo said.</p><p>               “I’m sorry I didn’t call you, Hak. There was just so much going on. Fuck, I didn’t even call your mom…” Youngjo muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>               “It’s okay, Jo. You were grieving. She’ll understand,” Leedo said, putting a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “By the way, why was Giwook at your place?”</p><p>               “Youngjo tutors me,” Giwook said brightly.</p><p>               How the boy was still acting so bright in this situation, Youngjo didn’t know. “One of the many jobs I took on to pay back the loan that was apparently not getting paid,” Youngjo muttered, sighing, and collapsing into a chair.</p><p>               “I thought your dad stopped gambling,” Giwook said.</p><p>               “So did I,” Youngjo whispered. He inhaled a shuddering breath and looked up from where he was glaring at the floor. “Not that it matters now,” he muttered.</p><p>               “Why’s that,” Leedo asked, frowning.</p><p>               “He committed suicide last month,” Youngjo stated, mouth pressed in a firm line.</p><p>               “That man gambles away the money <span class="u">you</span> made and then leaves you with the loan…” Leedo muttered.</p><p>               Youngjo’s head fell back to hit the wall and he said, “Dear old dad.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>               “I’ll start,” Seoho said firmly. “We’re not killing Leedo’s friend.” He glared at the other leaders as they all rolled their eyes at him.</p><p>               “Of course we’re not. Leedo’s one of our best,” Jun said. Everyone looked at him and he grinned. “What? I pay attention.”</p><p>               “You mean Donghun does,” Seungjun muttered.</p><p>               “Either way,” Hongjoong said, staring Seungjun down pointedly. “We’re not killing Kim Youngjo.”</p><p>               “Well then, what should we do with him?” Shinwon said, one eyebrow raising quizzically.</p><p>               “He’ll have to join our organization. He can work off his debt and we can keep an eye on him,” Seoho said.</p><p>               “What about the kid,” Sangyeon asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>               At that moment, New entered and made his way over to Seoho. He handed Seoho some documents and made his way back out of the room. Seoho scanned through the documents quickly, then hummed softly. He looked up at the rest and said, “It seems that Lee Giwook is training to be an idol. That works for us I think,” Seoho said.</p><p>               “Let’s put it to a vote then,” Seungjun said.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>               “We’ve made our decision Leedo,” Seoho said.</p><p>               Leedo’s back straightened and he said, “What did you decide?”</p><p>               “Kim Youngjo will live,” Sangyeon said.</p><p>               Leedo sighed softly and said, “Thank you.”</p><p>               “But,” Shinwon said, with a quirked brow and a smirk.</p><p>               “But?” Leedo said with a nod, readying himself for whatever they would want from him in return.</p><p>               “Kim Youngjo and Lee Giwook will join our organization,” Hongjoong said.</p><p>               “What?” Leedo whispered in shock.</p><p>               “Will that be a problem?” Shinwon said.</p><p>               Leedo opened his mouth to complain, but Youngjo grabbed his arm and said, “Of course not!”</p><p>               “Jo…” Leedo muttered.</p><p>               “It’s fine Hak. I get to live. Also, I am so behind on rent and utilities, I’m basically a squatter at this point. It can’t get worse,” Youngjo said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>               “Ummm, why am I being forced to join? I’m just a college student,” Giwook whispered.</p><p>               “Our people did some digging and found out you’re a bass player and you’re in training to be an idol rapper,” Seoho said, shuffling through the papers in front of him.</p><p>               “Uh, yes…that’s true. And that dream won’t happen if I join the mafia,” Giwook said, wringing his hands nervously.</p><p>               “On the contrary,” Seungjun said, leaning forward. “We can get you to debut now. All we need in return is intel when we ask for it.”</p><p>               “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Youngjo said, pulling Giwook closer to him.</p><p>               “Um, yes, it is~!” Giwook said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p><p>               Seungjun chuckled and stood. “Then, Lee Giwook will join our organization under my supervision,” he said, slowly approaching Giwook. “Come. Let’s discuss your future career.” He wrapped an arm around Giwook’s shoulders and steered him out of the room.</p><p>               Youngjo gaped as he watched Giwook walk away happily with the grey-haired man. Having a closer look at the man, he was shocked to see he knew him. “Was that J-Us?”</p><p>               “Yes,” Leedo said simply, still looking at the rest of his bosses, not ready for what they would want Youngjo to do for the organization.</p><p>               “But…Hak…He’s my bias!” Youngjo whined, eyes wide.</p><p>               Leedo sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. He met Seoho’s eyes and said, “And what about Youngjo?”</p><p>               “Well, he’s <span class="u">your</span> friend, so why not train him yourself,” Sangyeon asked.</p><p>               “Definitely not,” Leedo said with a huff. “He would <span class="u">not</span> do well as a hitman. He’s too kind-hearted.”</p><p>               Jun leaned forward slightly but Seoho spoke before he could. “He could join my group,” Seoho said.</p><p>               “No. Youngjo is an idiot,” Leedo said frankly.</p><p>               “Hey!” Youngjo said with a pout, crossing his arms.</p><p>               Again, Jun tried to speak, but was interrupted by Hongjoong. “Do you speak any foreign languages?” he said.</p><p>               “Japanese?” Youngjo said uncertainly.</p><p>               “Ah. We have two Japanese members already,” Hongjoong said with a frown.</p><p>               “He definitely can’t join you and the Demonz Shinwon,” Leedo said.</p><p>               “Um, me! My group! I claim him!” Jun said, banging his hand on the table.</p><p>               “That…may be the best idea you’ve ever had,” Leedo said, looking at Youngjo with narrowed eyes and nodding.</p><p>               “Yes!” Jun shouted, jumping out of his seat, and jogging over to Youngjo. “Come along. We’re going to have <span class="u">so</span> much fun,” he said, grabbing Youngjo’s arm and dragging him with him towards the door.</p><p>               Youngjo’s eyes widened and he looked back over his shoulder at Leedo. He pouted when his friend just grinned at him as he was dragged away by the overexcited man that had “claimed” him.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this fic. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the stories that I'm writing. I plan to start updating them again soon. I will start with Twilight Academy first. Please look forward to that, as well as to more oneshots in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>